


Pieces of my heart.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [83]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-show, Romantic Fluff, The Ark Station, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where bell and the reader are dating and bell finds a camera at one of the market days and takes pictures of the reader all day in the ark and shows what he's done afterward!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 3





	Pieces of my heart.

**YOUR POV**

I had made plans that day with Bellamy, wanting to spend the day going around the markets together even if we couldn't really buy much, not that we needed anything. I could be corny and say all I needed was him, but we weren't really that type of couple that was all over each other all the time. But yeah, as long as Bellamy was by my side I knew I'd be okay. We had agreed to meet halfway between my room and his, getting there and seeing he was already waiting for me, leaning back against the wall, clearly lost to his thoughts as the people walked past him. He was so handsome, my heart always beat faster around him, like I came to life.

\- "Waiting for someone, Blake?"

His eyes immediately landed on me, a grin on his lips, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me, unable to fight the smile on my lips as he licked his own, pulling me to him and kissing me as his hands rested on my hips. Happiness was all I knew with him; it was exactly how I wanted to feel for the rest of my life.

\- "You're just in time."

\- "Where do you wanna begin?"

To my surprise, he had a whole plan in his head, the markets around the Ark we'd visit first, the place to eat, and where to go in the afternoon. I should've seen it coming: Bellamy liked to know things in advance and I didn't mind just following along. He took my hand in his, pulling towards our first stop, the most expensive market in the Ark, the place where the privileged bought like there was no tomorrow, feeling out of place but not quite as Bellamy squeezed my hand, talking and laughing, pointing at the weird things they had there and our eyes almost popping out of our skulls as we saw the prices. The amount of points they wasted on useless stuff.

\- "Can you believe?" -I pointed at the last little shop- "We could eat a week with that many points."

\- "I know." -Bellamy kissed my hand- "Give me a second."

\- "Everything okay?" -I eyed him in the middle of all the people, wondering what could have happened.

\- "Yeah." -he pecked my lips- "Wait for me here, okay?"

\- "Where exactly do you expect me to go?"

\- "Nowhere without me, I hope."

I chuckled as I watched him go, going back to the last stand and just looking at everything, the woman there being really kind and explaining to me what each thing was exactly. I understood the want to have things and I could understand the addiction of compulsive buying caused when things weren't necessary, I couldn't even begin to think of wasting my points that way. They really lived very different lives from us but I didn't envy them, I was happy as I stood, with Bellamy by my side. The privileged may have things but I knew they all had rocky relationships which was something I was free of so I could never complain.

\- "Okay, I'm back."

\- "All good?"

\- "Yeah." -Bellamy took my hand in his again- "Let's go to the next."

\- "Lead the way."

The morning practically flew by, filled with laughter and conversation, taking advantage of the little samples around, trying really good things and other's that I'd have rather never come across in my life, Bellamy never being truly disgusted about anything, or so he pretended as I teased him, me being the one to get closer to the stands first, knowing he was always behind me, probably up to something as I eyed him and he faked being looking somewhere else. I wondered what it was.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had found a camera at the first market we went to, unable not to go back and buy it as I kept thinking about it walking around with Y/N, wanting to take pictures of her so that, maybe, she could see herself the way I did: so full of life, loving and ethereal, like the world around us didn't exist when I was with her. So I went back and bought it, not bothering much about the stands around us from that moment onward, only shooting the camera towards Y/N as she walked around in front of me, pretending not to be doing anything when she looked back. But she knew.

\- "Okay, what have you been up to?"

\- "Nothing." -I had hidden the camera under my jacket as we sat down for lunch- "Why you ask?"

\- "Bellamy, I know you, you're incapable of doing something without me noticing that smile on your face."

\- "It's a surprise."

\- "Can I guess?"

\- "Sure." -I leaned back on my chair- "What you got?"

I knew she'd never guess but it amazed me the things she could come up with, each making me laugh a little more than the last, shaking my head, keeping my lips sealed every time she asked for a clue, only telling her it was something she'd cherish forever, Y/N furrowing her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes on me as she tilted her head. It was easy to tell she was running over a million things in her head, so I hoped, when she discovered what it was, it wouldn't disappoint her after all the crazy ideas she got.

\- "Okay, I'm going to figure it out."

\- "You have all afternoon."

\- "I do." -she stood up, walking up to me and sitting on my lap, my hands moving to her waist, not caring about the people around us-"What do I get if I find out."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

I smiled as she chuckled, just pecking my lips before pulling me up to keep going, her enthusiasm was contagious so I soon found myself full of energy again, running around the ship with her, being more invested this time on the markets as these were more familiar to us, the ones in which we could really afford it all now. I kept taking pictures of her, more often, which meant, eventually, she found out.

\- "A camera!" -Y/N chuckled as she looked at me with big eyes- "Oh, god, no."

\- "Oh, Y/N, yes."

\- "Bellamy!" -she covered her face- "You better be in those pictures too."

\- "Kind of hard to take pictures of anything else when you're right here."

\- "You're so annoying." -she chuckled, moving her arms to my neck, thinking she was going to kiss me but soon realizing she was just taking the camera from me- "Let's see."

\- "You know how..."

\- "You can do it so how hard can it really be."

\- "You're so annoying."

I chuckled as she put the camera in front of her eyes, hearing the click even before I realized what she was doing, pulling her back to me to see what she had done, seeing the picture coming from under the camera, Y/N looking at it with so much pride and love, I knew I wouldn't be able to hate the picture even if I looked like a mess.

\- "Now, this is much better." -she chuckled as she took it back from me- "I'm keeping this one."

\- "I could give you a much better one for when you're all alone and..."

\- "I'm never alone." -she cut me off before I could finish my thought- "And if I want what you're aiming at, I'll just go after you."

\- "It's a good plan."

\- "It's mine, of course, it is."

I shook my head, hearing Y/N giggle before I pulled her chin up, kissing her as I took the camera back from her, squeezing her ass and telling her that we still had a lot to see before market day was over, Y/N grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. I still took pictures of her but she also took of me and some people took some of us together, not really knowing how to behave when someone took a picture of us, knowing the pictures I wanted but not for people to see us that way, so all over each other, as much as that was exactly how we were. I loved Y/N, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I wanted to take pictures of her every day, of us, to have them as we grew old together, remembering the memories from those days.

\- "We are going to need more of this paper if we keep going."

\- "Leave that to me." -I kissed her forehead- "Last market."

\- "Camera, please."

I handed it to her, Y/N pushing me to walk in front of her, glancing back to see her biting her lower lip as she eyed me, raising an eyebrow at me and prompting me to get going but I moved back, taking her hand in mine and pulling her with me, my heart filled with warmth as she laughed, allowing me to take her around the market, checking everything there, hearing the camera clicking next to me from time to time, smiling to her as she pouted, saying she needed more pictures of me, pulling her to me and kissing her, moving the camera away from us and taking a picture of us like that, Y/N grabbing it and squirming as she looked at it.

\- "I love you."

\- "I love you too."

I kissed her again, pulling my arm over her shoulders and walking around the final stands before we moved back to the place we spent a lot of time at: a window that overlooked space, now pointing at the Earth, sitting there with her, talking about the things we had seen and tried.

\- "Can you be alone 10 minutes?" -I stood up, Y/N pouting her lips- "Less?"

\- "I can but do I want to."

\- "You'll see, trust me."

I ran out of there as fast as I could, going back to my room, finding my mom there with Octavia but not talking much, knowing why I had come back so early, Octavia helping me with my idea, asking me about Y/N as we made my vision come to life, showing O the pictures as she chuckled, saying it was as if Y/N had gone to the markets and I had just been following her around like a personal guard. It kind of was like that. Once we finished, I kissed her forehead and ran back to Y/N, finding her sat on the window, humming to herself, turning her head around as she heard me coming, tilting her head as she saw the packaged in my hands.

\- "What are you up to now?"

\- "Something you'll cherish forever."

\- "I thought that was the pictures."

\- "Yeah." -I sat down in front of her- "But this is better."

I handed the package to her, licking my lips as she opened it, furrowing her eyebrows for a second as she guessed what it was, opening it and seeing our pictures from that day put in order, running her fingers over them for she had only seen the ones she took of me, chuckling and glancing at me from time to time but not saying much as I stood there, grabbing the camera and taking another picture of her, handing it to her so that she'd put it at the end of the album.

\- "I don't have words, this is..." -she held it to her chest- "I love it."

\- "I love you."

\- "We'll have to keep taking more."

\- "We'll have many albums as we grow old."

\- "I certainly hope so."

I pulled her to me, making her sit on my lap and taking her face in my hands, kissing her, feeling the album against my chest as she moved her arms over my shoulders. It had all turned out even better than I had hoped for, asking Y/N to keep it until we could move in together, to which she answered by grabbing the camera and sitting beside me, kissing my cheek and taking a picture, offering it to me.

\- "For your lonely days."

\- "Yeah?" -I chuckled, pulling her chin up- "I can think of something better."

\- "Once we have our place." -she bit my bottom lip before she kissed me- "You have your imagination until then."

\- "I can't wait."


End file.
